


You Are Not Alone

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Mistletoe, Post-Episode: s02e09, S.T.A.R. Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Caitlin kissed Harry instead of Jay in <i>Running to Stand Still</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

It was 25th of December, 7:42 p.m. S.T.A.R. Laboratories were empty, only Dr. Caitlin Snow was still there, finishing her work.  
At least she thought she was alone; when she went to switch off all the lights and check if everything is alright, she found out that Harrison Wells is also still there.  
"Doctor Wells, what are you doing here? You should go home," she said after knocking on his lab's glass door, "or you can come with me, I'm sure that Barry'd be glad if you'd come up. No one should be alone for Christmas."  
"I can't spend Christmas without my daughter, sorry, doctor Snow," he answered without looking up from a specimen he was examining in a favourite microscope of his.  
"Alright. You know where Barry lives if you change your mind," she replied and went out of S.T.A.R. Labs. She surmised that he won't come, but she kind of hoped that he will anyway.  
"I'm here!" Caitlin exclaimed enthusiastically when Iris West opened her house's door.  
"Well, finally! Where have you been?" Iris asked and invited Caitlin Snow in.  
"I was studying some DNA samples Felicity send me and it took me longer than I thought. By the way, I invited Harry, but he won't come." Cait put her presents under a big Christmas tree which the Wests had in the living room and accepted the glass of red wine Joe offered her. Everyone was already here - Joe, Iris, Barry, Patty, Cisco and Jay.  
Yeah, Jay. She naively hoped that he won't be there. She remembered that time in the van, when they almost kissed. Back then she maybe could feel something for him, but now… She hated to admit it, but she was thinking more about Harry lately; she couldn't get Dr. Wells from Earth 2 out of her head.  
She took a sip of the wine and smiled at Barry and Patty. What a nice couple they were, she was so happy about these two. And then she noticed the mistletoe above her and Jay looking at her. Oh no. She knew what he was thinking about.  
He was coming closer to her; he put the wine glass on the table. She smiled, but it wasn't a sincere smile that came from her heart, no. She told herself that one kiss means nothing, plus it's a tradition, so it won't hurt, right?  
They were only 5 centimetres from each other when suddenly a doorbell rang. "So he came!" she blurted and ran to open the door. But it wasn't the one she expected; it was some black guy she hasn't seen before in her life.  
"Hi, you don't know me, but my name is Wally. Wally West," he introduced himself. At least he saved her from kissing Jay. Joe and Iris came to the door immediately and both their faces expressed a surprised and confused countenance at once.  
"Uh, I'll get back to the living room and leave you three to… whatever," Caitlin said uncertainly and took a few steps backwards. Joe and Iris lead Wally to the kitchen to talk and everyone in the house grew silent. "I've just realized I forgot something in the S.T.A.R. Labs; I think I'll have to go," she abruptly announced, grabbed her coat from a coat hook and went out of the house to her car. Everyone brought someone, so why couldn't she? She was sure that she can convince Harry to go somehow.

"Your daughter maybe isn't here, but sitting here and doing nothing won't help her either. Come on, Harrison. You'll go with me whether you like it or not!" she shouted on Dr. Wells, who was still in his lab, as soon as she came in.  
He turned to her on a swivel chair and put his glasses on the desk. "No, Caitlin, I appreciate your concern about me, but I assure you I'm perfectly alright. You don't have to worry about me."  
Caitlin entered his office/laboratory and came to him; she crouched, held his hands in hers and said: "No, you're not. No one is supposed to be alone. I know I repeat myself, but you aren't, Harrison. You are not alone, because you've got us, your friends and colleagues. Dinner's waiting," she tried to convince him to go.  
This time he didn't protest; he stood up, put on the glasses again, took his jacket, put his hand on Caitlin's shoulders and followed her.

"I'm back and look who I brought," Caitlin Snow smiled, took off her coat and introduced doctor Wells as they walked in the house.  
"Hello everyone, she persuaded me to come, so I hope you don't mind my presence here. And I'm sorry but I didn't bring any presents," Wells apologized. They proceeded to the dining room and Iris fetched one more plate to the table; there were nine of them now. Jay and Cisco weren't much happy he's here, but they tried to hide it behind all the smiles they were constantly giving.

After dinner it came to Christmas presents. Everyone gave and also got a lot of them; even Harrison got a pair of socks and a bottle of wine and Wally and Patty received funny mugs with the Flash from CC Jitters. "If someone unexpected came," Iris said. Well, she was right.

It was 10:52 and everyone was leaving, one by one. Except the Wests there was only she and Harrison.  
"I should probably go," Dr. Wells said to Caitlin.  
"Yeah, me too. Everyone else already went home," she answered, "but the mistletoe is still there and I don't know if you also have this tradition on Earth Two-" He cut off this sentence before Caitlin managed to say it by stepping under the mistletoe and kissing her. Harrison took her face into his hands and moved even closer; she put her hands around his neck.  
He was the one she was waiting for, not Jay.

"Cait, if you're still there, do you want some of the food that's- oh," Barry came to the living room asking Cait a question, but he froze at the stairs as he saw them together, "sorry, I didn't…"  
Caitlin and Harrison broke apart and Barry could see a red blush spreading through Cait's face. "Uhm, I, I mean, we… it's not…" mumbled Dr. Snow stepping away from Dr. Wells.  
"Alright, you're both grown up and I could see that there was something going on between you two, I just thought that you and Jay…"  
"You won't tell anyone, will you? Please," Caitlin asked with a guilty grin on her face.  
"No, I swear. See ya tomorrow," Barry Allen said goodbye to both of them and went back to the kitchen.

"You can stay at my place if you want," she suggested when they got in her car.  
"Better no, Caitlin. Take me to S.T.A.R. Labs, please," Wells answered. "I enjoyed this evening after all," he added after a few minutes of silence.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor Snow," said Harrison Wells when they arrived to S.T.A.R. Laboratories and kissed her once again.  
"Merry Christmas, Doctor Wells."


End file.
